I Know You See What You Do To Me
by fringes of sanity
Summary: Songfic to 'Tell Me Why' by Taylor Swift. Just a little piece I threw together on a whim. It's DenNor but there's no happy ending, or happy anything, really. Implied abuse. Oneshot-- R


** So… this is a songfic to Taylor Swift's '**_**Tell Me Why'**_**, and it's a DenNor fic… so yeah… my first songfic, so don't kill me for it -hides-**

** R&R so I know if I should write anymore songfics in the future…? **

** Oh, and I don't own this song, or Hetalia.**

**Enjoy?**

Denmark stormed around the house, screaming profanities. He'd just received the news of Sweden and Finland's escape, and he wasn't taking it well, to put it lightly. Half of the house was destroyed already.

At last, Denmark remained still, his fists clenched, and he was panting heavily. Norway, who had been standing outside the room, decided to peek in. He slowly entered the room and approached Denmark.

"Denmark…" he whispered, stretching his hand out to his lover, taking a chance. It was possible that Denmark would figure that he was bulletproof, and take the gesture the wrong way. Then again, what was right about him, today?

Denmark brought his fist around and it collided violently with Norway's face, knocking him over. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed, a wild look in his eyes. Norway looked up at him, his hand touching the raw skin lightly. He hoped that he could see through the rage in Denmark's eyes, but no. Right in front of him, that was exactly who Denmark was.

Norway clenched a fist and got up, though his eyes were fixed on the floor. "I'm sick of this," he hissed. "I don't even know you, anymore. Why do you even bother telling me you love me? At the end of the day, all you do is abuse me, and I'm desperately hiding from you all the time. Don't try to tell me that you lost control. I know that you see what you're doing to me…"

In the mornings, it was the perfect day, the sun high in the sky. Denmark would see the bruises that dotted his lover's pale flesh, and he would apologize, and Norway would forgive him. Every time.

"_I love you, Norway"_ he would say. It was all in vain, though. The Dane would just come home agitated, and he would vent. Take his anger out on something, or rather, someone. Norway was the unlucky candidate once again. Over and over, the same old scene would play out. This time would be different, though. There was no forgiveness in Norway's eyes.

"I've run out of chances to give you…and…-"

Many things were left unsaid, but at the time, he was just so confused and angry at the same time, he forgot the words. Denmark's eyes widened and he grabbed Norway's hand.

"N-Norge! Please, please forgive me! I'm so sorry! You know how I react to things that involve Sweden…"

"You and your reasons. I can't believe anything you say anymore," he said, pain in his eyes. Norway was angry with Denmark, but he needed him, nonetheless. It was like his need for a heartbeat. "Not after what you did last night…you didn't think I'd remember, did you?"

"But you have to let this one go! Sweden and Finland just left me! They're all I had, and now I'm all alone! I'm such a powerful nation; they should at least listen to me. I'd kill him if he took Iceland, too." he pleaded, gripping Norway's shoulders but the younger nation's anger only grew. _'Is that what he says to himself to feel whole? That I don't matter at all? He's just crushing my dreams…all the time…'_

"Why, Denmark? You never try to hold back your temper, and you can never just leave it be. Am I really that convenient of a punching bag?" tears started to gather in his eyes as he spoke.

"NO! I can't believe you would think that! Where do you even get these ideas from, Norge?" he replied, sounding innocent, as if it was all out of his power, but Norway knew better. He saw right through the façade.

"Then why do you just take my love for granted and push me around as if I'm a piece of furniture?" his tone was hushed and Denmark's hold tightened. "Just tell me…"

There was no response.

Norway ripped himself out of Denmark's grasp and stepped back, his fists clenched by his sides.

"I can't take all the pain you've caused me any longer. This is the end of us. Don't expect to see me ever again." turning around, he started to walk out.

"Wait!" Denmark called out after him. "Wait, please, I'll make everything better, I promise. Maybe we can work something out… we could-"

"No. We can't. You're going to go after Sweden tonight, and when you get back…" he choked on his words, and there was a long pause. "I told you I'm not bulletproof. Well, now you know."

**END. **

** And that's it… so short "orz…but, uh, yeah, there's a lot of verbal diarrhea, and yes, I know that it failed completely, but I couldn't resist. I just thought of them when I heard that song earlier today, and this came out…**

** I might end up writing some more songfics in the future, but I really have to know how to improve them. This one is partially experimental and stuff, so…**

** Review, please~**


End file.
